chuunin kakashi targeted
by jess5423
Summary: a ghost is trying to kill chuunin kakashi, what will him and his team do?


_Flash back_

"_Sakumo I can't believe you killed my son" Madara said angrily "I will kill your son when he's 12years old Sakumo just you wait" and with that said Madara fools to the ground dead as Sakumo pulls his sword out of madara's body. Sakumo glared daggers at madara's corpse and mutters to himself "how are you going to kill my son if you're dead Madara, you can't get your revenge on me" Sakumo walks back to the leaf village, lives a ninja life, when kakashi is 5 Sakumo goes on that mission, fails it, when kakashi's 6 Sakumo kills himself bla, bla, bla, you know this. _

_End of flash back_

**Kakashi is now 12 with his team minato, obito and rin**

Ramen stand: "hi there _ could we please have 1 miso ramen, 1 pork ramen and 1 sushi ramen minato said delightfully", minato turned his head in kakashi's direction and asked him "are you shore you don't want anything kakashi?" "No I'm fine" kakashi answered and turned his head away with minato, obito and rin finished their ramen an anbu appeared and said to the 4 of them "the hokage wants to see you 4 go now" with that the anbu left,

* * *

and team minato walked to the hokage mansion and knocked on the hokage's office door "come in" they heard the hokage say. So they went in and walked to the front of the hokage's desk and the hokage started talking "ok team 7 I have a mission for you" obito practically howled in delight and kept jumping up and down, rin ended up getting annoyed and punched the idiot uchiha in the head, so he would calm down. The hokage started to explain the mission's details, while all this was happening kakashi suddenly felt an evil presence behind him (remember the flashback at the start…Madara ghost version) so he looked behind toward the office door and saw nothing, when he turned back around he saw minato, obito, rin and the hokage all staring awkwardly at him, minato spoke up and asked him "what's wrong kakashi?" "n-nothing" said kakashi. As the hokage continued talking about the mission again, kakashi was confused he still felt an evil aura behind him and he started to feel uncomfortable and shivered despite himself.

Suddenly kakashi felt a hand? On his hip (the side of his body) trailing up him, over the side of his arm, over his shoulder, and onto his neck, held firmly on his neck, and another what felt like a hand on the other side of his neck (the hands and person behind him is a spirit) the two hands on either side of his neck pushed slowly strangling kakashi, kakashi made one of those "I can't breathe" noises, which got the attention of everyone in the room and they looked at him, the hands on kakashi's neck tightened and madara's spirit actually started to strangle kakashi, he started to choke and collapsed to the floor rolling around holding his neck trying to rip the invisible hands off his neck so he can breathe.

Minato, obito, rin and the hokage all watched as kakashi was struggling to breathe, the 4 knelt down and the hokage reached down to touch kakashi's neck but pulled back immediately when he felt the cold and invisible hand and his eyes went wide, minato, obito and rin looked at him, the hokage yelled "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER GET THE SPIRITS HANDS OFF KAKASHI'S NECK", they all stared at the hokage like he was crazy then felt kakashi neck feeling the hands and quickly managed to get the hands off, when they got them off the spirit left. They took kakashi to the hospital, and while he was sleeping the hokage explained everything to them, about how Madara said he would kill kakashi when he became 12 and everything… when the hokage finished minato, obito and rin all had wide eyes and concerned faces and all looked at kakashi. "HE WILL NEVER KILL KAKASHI IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT" yelled obito determinedly with a massive smile on his face filled with courage. They all smiled at obito then looked back at kakashi.

* * *

Awhile later kakashi woke up "ugh" he groaned as he carefully sat up, the 4 in the room all rushed to kakashi's side and minato immediately asked if he was alright, kakashi sluggishly nodded and grabbed his neck lightly and sighed in relief that he could breathe again. Minato, obito, the hokage and rin were all relieved kakashi was alright.

Later on kakashi was let out of the hospital and the hokage told obito and rin to keep a close eye on kakashi and not let him out of your sight, the two nodded and took kakashi to the park, while minato and the hokage had a privet meeting.

* * *

"minato, Madara wants revenge on Sakumo so he wants to kill kakashi, don't, let that happen, I am sending you 4 on a mission so I know Madara will follow you and attack kakashi at some point, so I want you to beat Madara on this mission and make sure he doesn't kill kakashi" "understood hokage-sama" minato said formally and bowed then left the office in a swirl of leaves, he reappeared at the park and looked around finding his students out of sight, he panicked thinking Madara might of got to them 1st, calming down minato focused on his surroundings and sensed his students chakra, and raced over to the chakra signal of his students and found them at ichiraku's ramen place and thought to himself: _trust his students to almost give him a heart attack: _he walked over to them and bonged each one on the head, they all scowled and held their heads and turned around only to be grabbed by minato and transported to the main gates, then minato said "why didn't you wait at the park" rin quietly, slowly replied "no-one was at the park and we felt a presence behind us, when we looked no-one was there so we decided to go somewhere with more people" at the end of that minato's face held the emotions confusion, anger (at Madara) and sadness that he almost lost his students. Minato knelt down eye-level with the 3 of them and said calmly but fast "come on you 3 we have a mission, in it we lure Madara out of the village then fight him and defeat him now let's go" the 3 stared at him then obito said with bravery "well I said I wouldn't let Madara kill kakashi if I had anything to say about it" minato and rin smiled at that but kakashi's eyes were wide with over whelming confusion.

* * *

The 4 of them left the village none missing a presence behind them as they walked to the border of the fire nation. When they got to almost the border they turned around and minato broke the awkward silence saying "we know you're there Madara come out and fight us" with that a sudden gust of wind came and sent kakashi flying back into a tree, kakashi felt something climb onto of him and with what felt like a sword stab into his stomach, kakashi cried out in pain as the invisible sword cut through his skin piercing his insides, minato, obito and rin's heads shot back the instant the gust of wind struck kakashi. The 3 raced over to kakashi throwing invisible Madara off and minato carefully pulling out the invisible sword but…the sword was still invisible but the blood on it wasn't you could see blood outlining the sword with blood still all over it, minato threw the sword away and helped kakashi to his feat as they began fighting Madara (kakashi included).

Straight away obito heard a noise and shot a fire ball at where it came from but invisible Madara just dodged it. Minato used rasengan at where he felt someone but he hit nothing, minato, obito and rin thought to themselves: _how fight someone we can't see?: _suddenly rin was carsed away my invisible Madara as he advanced towards kakashi. Minato immediately knew he was moving towards kakashi and he jumped in front of kakashi and focused but he found he couldn't even sense Madara it was like he wasn't there but he was and minato figured out it was because Madara was dead so that was why he couldn't sense him. Minato growled angrily when found himself on the ground, on his back, and he jumped up watching as kakashi was pushed to the ground and minato had heard kakashi yell "SENSEI PLEASE BYE ME SOME TIME, I CAN DEFEAT HIM PLEASE DISTRACT HIM OR AT LEAST TRY EVEN IF YOU CAN'T SEE HIM TRY TO KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME FOR 5 MINUTES PLEASE" minato nodded and surged in kakashi's direction and pushing invisible Madara away and started distracting him for kakashi.

Kakashi thinks to himself: _ok I need to use the hatake bloodline "aura" if I can activate my bloodline aura I will be able to see what should remain unseen in other words I will be able to see the invisible, I will be able to see Madara and fight him, I need five minutes to activate this so I'll start now: _kakashi closes his eyes and starts to focus, his eyes start glowing as he becomes more focused, five minutes later he opens his eyes and the color of his eyes are violet, he looks around and see's Madara fighting minato, (minato can't see him) kakashi zooms over to minato and jumps in front of him and said to him "that's enough sensei I'll take over now and defeat him you, rin and obito go sit down somewhere ok" "kakashi what's going on" asks minato as rin and obito come up to wanting to hear kakashi's answer "I activated my bloodline called aura it lets me see what should remain unseen so… I can see the invisible now because I activated it" kakashi said then turned his head around so minato, obito and rin saw his violet eyes, all of them are understandably surprised and kakashi said "go" so the 3 went and sat down on the ground knowing they would just get in kakashi's way if they stayed.

* * *

And so the fight began with Madara aiming a kick to kakashi's gut but kakashi dodged it then kakashi started attacking with taijutsu, Madara punched kakashi blocked it with one hand as he landed a well aimed kick to madara's balls (minato, obito and rin can't see Madara all they see is kakashi doing some random stuff), Madara fell down in pain holding his balls and groaning in pain, Madara's face turned into one of immeasurable anger and he slammed a brick he found into kakashi's stomach where the stab wound was sending kakashi twirling back into a tree and Madara walking over to him and lifting him up by his neck off the ground and kakashi furiously holding madara's arms as Madara strangled him and kakashi moving around trying to break free, kakashi used rasengan and plunged it into Madara's stomach sending Madara souring back and kakashi flickering over to him and smirking down at him but his smirk faded when Madara broke his leg, kakashi fell to the ground crying in agony, minato stood up ready to come over but kakashi placed his hand out in a "stop" position signaling minato to stop so he did and sat back down with a concerned face.

* * *

Kakashi swayed as he stood up putting all his weight on his right foot because his left was broken, he punched Madara in the stomach where he rasenganed him only to have Madara grab and twist his arm breaking it in three places, kakashi screamed in pain and got angry and used chidori and sliced Madara straight through his stomach sending the already dead Madara back to the land of the dead, the fight was over, kakashi said so the other 3 could here "I defeated him he's gone" with that kakashi fell backwards falling off the tree branch going fast towards the ground, minato used his flicker technique and flickered over to kakashi and Catched him before he hit the ground. Obito and rin ran over to minato holding the unconscious kakashi, minato stood up suddenly and said "lets hurry back to the leaf village kakashi needs medical attention now" "hai" obito and rin said simultaneously and they jumped into the tree branches and headed back to the leaf village.

* * *

When they got to the leaf village they sprinted past the gates and headed for the hospital. They walked through the hospital doors and up to the counter "can I help you" asked the person at the counter "yes my student kakashi here is very injured please help" the counter person took one glance at kakashi and called the medics, they rushed over to them took kakashi from minato and took kakashi to the emergency surgery room.

* * *

In the surgery room the doctors crowded around kakashi and started the surgery, the main doctor asks for tweezers, when he received them he went to kakashi's stomach and pulled out bits of brick (the fight) and metal (the sword) and then when he got every last piece out he healed kakashi's stomach closed and started on kakashi's broken leg, for his leg the doctor used a BIG needle (minato's in the surgery room next to kakashi) and starts digging into kakashi's skin using the needle, minato asks "why is this necessary" the doctor replied "the bone in his leg is out of place so I have to relocate it, so is the bone broken in 3 places in his arm that I will have to do this with" minato looked sad for kakashi as the doctor made the needle turn and swirl around in kakashi's skin relocating the bone in his leg, the doctor took the blood engulfed needle out of kakashi's leg and washed it clean and ridded it of blood then stabbed the needle into kakashi's arm and relocated that bone neither minato or the doctor missing the groan of pain that came from kakashi's lips, then the doctor pulled the needle out of kakashi's arm and started bandaging kakashi's arm, when he finished uninfecting kakashi's arm/bandaging it he did the same with kakashi's leg, after that he checked kakashi's stomach for any infection then bandaged his stomach…surgery was over and the doctor took kakashi with minato following behind to hospital room bay 14.

* * *

The next day kakashi woke up with a moan of pain and minato jolted up when he heard it helping kakashi up and kakashi asked when he got comfortable "where's obito and rin sensei?" minato replied "visiting hours aren't on yet kakashi but the hokage/hospital manager let me stay here so… how are you feeling?" "Better than before sensei" "well that's good" minato said right as the hokage walked in "ahh kakashi you're awake so you have a bloodline that lets you see the invisible then?" said the hokage, kakashi nodded, and the hokage smiled and said "nice job defeating Madara uchiha kakashi now you saved the village from him nice work now I suppose you need to rest and the hospital staff said you can leave in 2 weeks" with that the hokage left and minato spoke up "ok kakashi I know you just got out of surgery and you're probably in pain so just rest ok" kakashi replied "yes sensei" and kakashi was out…and that as people would say was that.

* * *

2 weeks later minato walked into kakashi's hospital room and helped him to his feet, minato pulled one of kakashi's hands around his neck as minato helped him to the hospital main place, front waiting room thing and signed him out.

Minato and kakashi walked to ichiraku's and had ramen then went to the hokage's office… "ahh kakashi I summoned you hear to thank you for defeating Madara and saving the village from his wrath of terror that he inflicted upon us for decades" said the hokage gratefully, kakashi wanna know something pulled down his mask and smiled which surprised everyone then kakashi grabbed a apple from the tray in the office a took a bite out of it still smiling. Madara is gone, kakashi isn't dead no-one good died, kakashi's injuries healed everything is back to normal.

* * *

Sorry for mistakes... hope you enjoyed it


End file.
